Forbitten Boy's Love
by StrawberryCupcakeKitten
Summary: Jackson is slowly coming to terms with the fact that he's attracted to Deuce Gorgon, but things heat up a lot quicker than intended...
1. Chapter 1

Jackson Jekyll looked up at the sky and saw for the first time that it looked like it would rain soon. He had felt the sun sto beating on his back, but he was too entranced in practicing his casketball shots that he never looked. Even though they grew a bit darker, he decided not to stop. He needed the practice.

"Practicing alone again, Jackson?", he heard a familiar voice shout. Jackson turned slightly and spied Deuce Gorgon waving at him.

"Uh...yeah.", Jackson said before turning back to making a few shots.

"You look like you might want some help. How about another game of one on one?"

"It looks like it might, uh...rain. I better get going soon anyways..."

"That's never stopped me before.", Deuce said with a smile and caught Jaclson's ball as it bounced off the ground and made a shot himself. Jackson blocked it and the game began. The two boys played for about 20 minutes before a sudden thunder crash caused them both to lose focus and the ball rolled off the court. Jackson ran to get it, and by the time he returned to Deuce's side it was already raining heavily.

"I better get going...", Jackson said gloomily.

"No need.", Deuce exclaimed with no obvious intent of quitting. He grabbed the ball out of Jackson's hands and continued to play. Jackson tried to as well, but it was raining so heavily that he could barely see. Making his away across the court, Jackson slipped on the wet concrete and came crashing down right on Deuce.

Dazed, but not harmed, Jackson shot up and realized immediately that he was sitting right on him. He started blushing heavily and hoping Deuce didn't notice, got up off him and picked up his glasses from the ground along with his ball. Deuce tried to help after grabbing his glasses, but Jackson waved him aside and awkwardly walked off.

_Good, his eyes were closed because he dropped his glasses too, that means he didn't see..._, Jackson thought to himself as he rushed off with his shirt pulled down to cover his erection. _How mortalfying! _


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Jackson got home, he was soft again, _thank God_. He ran straight to his room without letting his parents know he was home. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"What the hell just happened?", he whispered to himself, tears starting to develop in his eyes. It had all happened so fast that it was a blur when he tried to remember it. He fell, and when he opened his eyes all he saw was Deuce under him, albeit blurry because he couldn't see well without his glasses, but he could tell very well that was Deuce. Even though he could barely see his face, he had to restrain himself from...

"No! I was just in a daze!", he said out loud before he let his thoughts get the better of him.

"Jackson? You okay?", he heard his mom call from behind his door.

"Yeah mom! I'm, uh...totall fine! Nothing at all! Heeh...", he managed to get out. He heard a sigh and then his mom's footsteps, meaning she was gone. He put his face back in his hands and let his mind wonder again. _I wonder just how pretty those green eyes are..._

Meanwhile, Deuce was having thoughts of his own. He remembered everything a bit more clearly, and that does mean _everything_. After he had put his glasses on, he got up and tried to help Jackson pick up his things, but Jackson only waved him away like a spazz and scurried off. But nothing could hide what was going on in those tight casketball shorts...

"What the hell?", Deuce said aloud after replaying it again and again. Was it because he was sitting right on him? I mean, it doesn't take much to get one, right? But the more Deuce tried to justify it, the small chance that Jackson got an erection because of _him_ lit a small spark in Deuce's mind. And the more he thought about Jackson, the bigger that spark became. He remembered how helpless he was when he first met him. He remembered how happy it made him when Jackson lent him his glasses without a second thought. He remembered how wrong he was about normies.

_No, no, no. I'm attracted to Cleo. She's what I'm into! And Jackson is the exact opposite of her!_, he kept saying over and over in his mind. But he couldn't fight it. After all, _there's a first time for everything. _


	3. Chapter 3

As all these thoughts crept into Deuce's mind he could feel his skinny jeans getting a bit tighter. _No, I'm not even into dudes!_, he thought clearly. But as of late, that didn't seem so clear anymore. He finally reached his house and creeped inside hoping not to alert his mom. He slid into his room and lightly closed the door. He had some serious thinking to do, and as much as he hated serious thinking, this was, well, serious. But all he could suddenly think about was Jackson's handsome face, his lean yet muscular arms, slender chest and tight butt. _Stoopp! _He tried to shake these feelings away but they wouldn't leave his mind. Why now? Why are these feelings just creeping up on him?

_I mean, I may have noticed how...cute...he was before...but not like this. This needs to be settled now. _Deuce picked up is iCoffin and dialed Jackson's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jackson! Dude! I was wondering if you wanted to finish up that casketball game. It looks like the weather is clearing up a bit."

"Uh, no thanks. But, um...thanks for the offer..." Deuce could hear the anxiety in his voice. He was afraid that he was exuding a bit of nervousness himself, but nonetheless he put up his best cool guy front.

"Then how about you come over and we can hang out here? Maybe I can invite Heath and Clawd too. A manster's night in?" Obviously Deuce had no intentions of inviting either of them. He was a bit taken back with how underhanded he was being.

"Well, uh...that sounds...uh...good..."

"Great, see you in a bit then." Deuce hung up his iCoffin before Jackson had a chance to back out. He was extremely anxious with how everything was going to play out tonight. But one thing was fore sure, if Cleo knew what was going on in his mind right now he would be dead meat.

Jackson was just as anxious as Deuce. But as far as Jackson knew, this was just a friendly get together. He tried his best to push all romantic thoughts to the very back of his mind, but he knew that the second he saw Deuce's gorgeous eyes behind those dimmed shades he would spaz out like usual. At least Clawd and Heath would be there to distract him. He couldn't even _imagine _being attracted to Heath, and he wasn't close enough to Clawd to consider anything like that.

_Wait, am I accepting this?_, and then just like that, Jackson did. He was in love with Deuce and there was nothing wrong with that. Besides the fact that Deuce had a girlfriend and Jackson himself still wasn't sure what was going on with him and Frankie..._but after all, there's a first time for everything, right?_

Jackson got his mom to drop him off at Deuce's house. He didn't see any other cars in the driveway, was he the first one there? He knocked on the door, and predictably, Deuce answered. Jackson was right, one look at those green eyes and he could barely contain himself.

"Clawd had, uh, family issues and Heath had to, uhmm...study...", Deuce explained, "and my mom is staying with my Aunt, her snakes got tangled again and it'll take all night to...well you're probably not interested in that. Fact is, it's just us tonight." The sight of Deuce's sly grin when he said that caught Jackson off guard.

"Oh, uh, cool."

"Want something to eat?", Deuce invited him in. Jackson said nothing and instead just followed Deuce into the kitchen. He took a seat and watched Deuce cook something for the two of them. Jackson was mildly surprised that someone like Deuce was so knowledgeable about cooking, and he found it slightly cute. He wondered if Cleo felt the same way, or if she even knew. The very mention of Cleo in his mind caused Jackson's heart to sink. But it's not like Deuce was interested in him anyways.

The two ate what Deuce whipped up and then Jackson followed Deuce to his room. _Everything was going as planned, _Deuce thought, feeling the blood rising to his cheeks. Adrenaline started pumping and Deuce took action. As soon as they entered the doorway, Deuce feigned tripping and pulled Jackson down with him, more specifically on top of him. _Did that look like an accident? Oops!_


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson barely knew what happened. He felt a tug and then before he knew it he was on top of Deuce...again. He could feel his face get warm and all he wanted to do was leave, but even if he did, where would he go? He can't run away from his house just because he fell on him...again. With all these thoughts going through his head, Jackson didn't even notice that Deuce made no effort to remove him. In fact, it almost felt like Deuce was holding on to him.

Jackson tried to get up, but he felt Deuce's grip tighten. One hand on his, and the other on his waist. Jackson was confused, but he felt that he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. He finally gained enough courage to look Deuce right in the eyes, or at least what he could make out behind those dimmed glasses. His heart started beating so hard he could hear it pounding in his ears. He and Deuce just started at each other for a few minutes before Deuce finally broke the awkard silence.

"Well, well.", he smiled "Looks like I didn't even need to take off my glasses to...harden you..." Deuce cringed at his own awful joke, it sounded better in his head. But his meaning was obvious. Jackson made a small protest as Deuce's gaze met with the bulge in Jackson's jeans, but Deuce held him even harder.

"I, uh, I'm sorry.", Jackson croaked as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Sorry for what? Why are you crying?", Deuce almost shouted, but kept his composure. This was supposed to be sexy, not sad.

"I...", Jackson was surprised by how concerned Deuce sounded for him. It made him a bit happier, but nothing could completely mask the shame he was feeling right now. Was Deuce going to make fun of him? Would he tell everyone? That would ruin his chances with Frankie, or anyone ever.

"Look, dude. I saw you trying to hide that from me at the court. I, well, wanted to see if it was because of me. And now that I know it is..."

"I'm...sorry."

"Stop apologizing.", Deuce tightened his grip again. "I'm not angry. Actually, I'm...relieved. Happy even. Yeah, dude! I'm happy!" Jackson looked at him oddly before bursting completely into tears. "Dude, why are still crying?"

Jackson couldn't even talk. He couldn't even process the emotions that were swelling inside him right now. He didn't even know why he was crying. But Deuce just admitted that he had feelings for him, sorta. But that was enough. For the first time in his life, Jackson took a risk. He bent down, grabbed Deuce's face, and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Deuce returned the kiss passionately. A warm sensation washed over Jackson as the two boys made out on the floor. Jackson's mind went blank, he forgot all about Frankie, all about how embarrassed he was, and most of all, he forgot about the consequences. When they finally broke, Jackson's face was deep red, and had the look of a puppy...begging for more. Deuce looked him straight in the eyes and smiled broadly, then slipped his fingers under Jackson's t-shirt and helped pull it over his head. He moved his hand across Jackson's chest, to which Jackson responded by closing his eyes and kissing him again.

The second kiss was shorter, but no more lacking. This time Jackson let his hands slip under Deuce's shirt, and let his fingers carress every inch of Deuce's tough torso. _What am I even doing?_, he almost said aloud as he helped Deuce pull off his shirt, _I may not know what the hell is up with me...but I sure as hell like it!_ Deuce sat up and let Jackson slip into his lap, facing him. They kissed a third time, pressing their bare chests together. Jackson set his hands across Deuce's broad shoulders and let himself melt into his arms. He sat there calmly, savoring Deuce's warm skin, until he felt his Deuce's hand go farther down his back. He yelped a little with surprise when Deuce grabbed his butt, but didn't move, not even when Deuce started using his other hand to peel off Jackson's shorts. Finally Jackson sat up and pulled off his shorts on his own, now stripped down to only boxers. Deuce got up off the floor too and sat on his bed, a quiet look of pleasure still on his face.

Jackson took a seat on the floor again, facing Deuce, and began fiddling with the button of Deuce's jeans. Deuce helped and Jackson managed to slip off Deuce's pants. Adrenaline rushed through Jackson's chest as he felt himself, almost daydreamily, startto nuzzle and rub Deuce's erection through his briefs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, dude...", Deuce shot out, seemingly out of breath. Jackson slid his fingers into the band of Deuce's briefs and slid them down to Deuce's knees. He blushed heavily and looked up, face to face with Deuce's member, and then raised his head to look at Deuce face-to-face. He could see through his glasses that his eyes were closed,his mouth was shut anxiously, and his face was heavily flushed. Jackson had never seen Deuce's face like that before, and realizing he may have been the first to ever see Deuce like this brought a flutter in his stomach. Finally, he gazed back down and Deuce's rock-hard (haha) cock.

_ So what now?_ Jackson thought almost in a panic. _I've never even been this far with a girl before, and I'm not even sure what I would do then!_

"Dude...", Deuce said again, a bit more calmly, "Just...", but he didn't finish. Jackson had grabbed his dick, which cause Deuce to breath in sharply. Jackson started stroking it, in what seemed like the right way. It must have been working, because all Jackson could see in Deuce's face when he looked up was intense pleasure. After a few minutes of this, Jackson became overcome with adrenaline once more, and licked Deuce's member from the base up, before softly kissing the head. The taste of precum lingered on his lips. It was...sweet. Jackson licked it again, working his way up and then taking what he could in his mouth.


End file.
